kay ball
by tigre de plata
Summary: ya paso un año desde que los azules se separaron ahora todo el equipo se reunirá para encontrarse una nueva aventura junto a nuevo amigo (advertencias: acción, aventura, romance, yaoi)
1. Chapter 1

Era una mañana en puerto Marie, ya había pasado casi un año desde la final de la copa mundial, en el instituto riffler se podía ver a todos los estudiantes llegando al instituto, entre ellos un joven de piel morena, ojos negros. cabellera larga algo desalineada negra, labios gruesos, lentes pequeños, que vestia una camiseta anaranjada sin mangas, pantalones cafes y zapatos negros

-que bien.. derregreso a riffler- dijo el joven entrando al edificio encontrándose con una mujer alta, delgada, algo avanzada en edad (para no decirle vieja), cabello canoso acomodado, lentes, ojos oscuros que vestia un uniforme en tonos grises, una falda larga y zapatos oscuros

-GABRIEL! que alegría verte- dijo la mayor saludando al joven moreno

-lo mismo digo señorita Adelaida, me alegra mucho volver al instituto- dijo Gabriel con una sonrisa

-a mi me alegro ver tu nombre en la lista de estudiantes, bueno ve a tu habitación, es la misma que la que compartias con tus amigos- dijo la señorita Adelaida a lo cual el moreno asintió antes de entrar al instituto, cuando llego a su habitación pudo ver la gran habitación en la cual se encontraban 6 camas y sobre cada una algunas maletas o bolsos (las enviaron por correo)

-bien esta habitación no cambio nada,... solo.. me gustaría que estuvieran los demás- dijo Gabriel con un tono nostálgico

-awww.."hay Gabriel y a mi también me gustaría estar contigo"- se escucho decir con un tono burlon, cuando el moreno se dio vuelta se encontró con un joven de cabello pelo rojizo casi anaranjado, ojos azules, con algunas pecas en las mejillas, un arete (peersing) en una de sus orejas, que vestia una camiseta roja sin mangas, pantalones negros, zapatos blancos y unas muñequeras azules

-JEREMY, que bueno verte amigo- dijo Gabriel saludando al peli-rojo

-lo mismo digo cerebrito, te extrañe mucho al igual que a los demas- dijo Jeremy

-orele nunca pensé que Jeremy se nos extrañara- se escucho otra voz

-sip, esperaba encontrarme con cosas cambiadas pero Jeremy extrañándonos ya es mucho- se escucho ptra voz muy parecida. Gabriel y Jeremy miraron de donde provenían las voces encontrandoce con dos jóvenes gemelos de piel algo morena, ojos oscuros, cabello corto, que vestían sudaderas grises, pantalones blancos y zapatos negros

-los gemelos tek y no, de verdad que no creivolver a verlos chicos- dijo Gabriel

-si lo se, yo tampoco crei volver a ver a mi hermano y menos a ustedes- dijo uno e los gemelos

-em.. oigan como sabre quien es quien?- pregunto Jeremy

-fácil..- dijo primer gemelo

-mira esto- dijo el segundo gemelo señalando que en su cuello se encontraba un collar plateado con un dije en forma de N mientras que el otro tenia un dije en forma de T

-ou ya veo, N por no y T por tek- dijo Jeremy a lo cual los gemelos asintieron

-bueno que alegría verlos aunque... me hubiera gustado a ver me encontrado con tag también- dijo Gabriel con tono nostálgico

-si, aunque era algo mandon como líder era un buen amigo- dijo Jeremy

-oigan.. miren lo que trajimos- dijo tek entrando a la habitación junto a No abriendo una de las maletas de la cual saco un balón de football (soccer) blanco con azul y con algunas firmas en tinta negra

-es el balón con el que jugamos en la copa mundial del año pasado antes de que nos separaramos- dijo tek

-cada uno de nuestros amigos de todo el mundo que jugaron con nosotros lo firmaron como un regalo para nosotros- dijo No

-que tal si jugamos? igual hoy como es el primer dia no hay clase- sugirió el peli-rojo a lo cual los demás asintieron antes de salir corriendo tratando de no chocar con nadie, cuando por llegaron al patio de la escuela se pusieron Gabriel y Jeremy en un equipo y en el otro tek y No

-muy bien quien mete el primer gol gana- dijo Gabriel

-deacuerdo-dijeron los demás antes de que tek lanzara el balón al aire pero antes de siquiera tocarlo, otro joven dio un salto rápidamente dándole un cabezaso al balón lanzándolo directo a donde seria el arco

-oye!- se quejaron los 4 hasta que vieron mejor al joven: de piel castaña, ojos castaños claro, cabello oscuro alborotado, que vestia una sudadera azul, pantalones grises y zapatos blancos

-TAG!- gritaron los 4 antes de abrazar a su casi asfixiándolo

-em.. chicos también los extrañe pero...me quedo sin aire- dijo tag antes de que todos lo soltaran

-que haces aquí? crei que estabas con tu padre- dijo Gabriel

-si pero le comente que los extrañaba asi que volvimos para puerto Marie y me registre en el riffler denuevo- dijo tag con una sonrisa

-que bien.. estamos todos solo faltan las chicas- dijo Jeremy

-llamaban?- se escucharon 2 voces femeninas al unisono, cuando todos vieron detrás de ellos encontrándose con 2 chicas: la primera de piel algo morena, cabello rojizo atado endos coletas, ojos colorambar, que vestia una camiseta verde din mangas, pantalones negros y zapatos grises, la otra chica era morena, ojos oscuros, cabello oscuro atado en una cola de caballo asia abajo, que vestia una camiseta blanca, unos pantalones azules con una chaqueta atada en a cintura y zapatos negros

-chicas!- saludaron los chicos abrazando a sus amigas en un gran abrazo grupal

-genial, todos los azules juntos nuevamente- dijo la peli-roja

-asi es eloise- dijo tag

-nosotros nunca nos separamos, o no samira?- pregunto Jeremy dándole un beso en la mejilla la la peli-negra

-sip- dijo esta sonrojada

-oigan, vamos al muelle? asi hablamos y vemos a shark- sugirio eloise a lo cual todos asintieron antes de correr juntos fuera del instituto. iban caminando por la ciudad mientras que algunos los saludaban ya que eran muy conocidos por la ciudad como "los azules"

-ja parece que la fama no se fue- dijo Jeremy

-obvio que no, somos los que hicimos la copa mundial del football callejero- dijo eloise

-oye.. tag, que tal va tu "amistad"con eloise?- pregunto Jeremy guiñándole el ojo

-pues...- comenzo a decir tag rascándose la nuca

-no estamos juntos, terminamos este verano- dijo eloise sorprendiendo a todos

-pero por que? si la ultima ve estaban bien enamorados- dijo samira

-si pero.. pasaron cosas- dijo tag bajando un poco la vista

-oigan miren! es pequeño dragon- dijo eloise señalando a un pequeño niño de rasgos asiáticos, cabello castaño erizado, una camiseta roja con un dragon y pantalones y zapatos negros

-ey si es el enano vamos a saludarlo a ver como le va- dijo Jeremy antes de ir corriendo con los demás menos eloise y tag

-gracias eloise- dijo tag

-denada, yo guardare tu secreto- dijo eloise con una sonrisa antes de ir junto con los demás.

-azules que alegría volver a verlos- dijo el pequeño asiático abrazando a sus amigos mayores

-lo mismo decimos , oye y como va la nueva generación de azules?- pregunto Gabriel

-bien pero ahora somos los omega azules- dijo pequeño dragon con una sonrisa mientras atrás de el aparecían 4 chicos mas con ropas en tonos azules

-genial, que tal un partido? la nueva generación contra la original a ver quien gana?- pregunto Jeremy, en ese momento se acerco tag a escuchar

-esta bien- dijo pequeño dragon con una sonrisa

-la portería nuestra serán los arboles de atrás de nosotros, la de ustedes será entre los dos autos estacionados, el primero en anotar gana- dijo gabriel

-esta bien, a jugar- dijo uno de los chicos antes de que se separaran en equipo (samira y Jeremy se quedaron sentados a un lado como remplasos) en ese momento pequeño dragon lanzo un balón el cual cabezo pasándoselo a uno de los de su equipo mientras hacían pases entre si

-ahora verán el movimiento ilusión- dijo pequeño dragón antes de que el y el otro chico se comenzaran a cambiar de lugares entre cruzándose pasándose el balón cuando estaban cerca haciendo parecer que el balón estaba en 2 lugares al mismo tiempo

-a ver si les gusta esto- dijo tek comenzando a corre con No quien en un momento junto sus manos haciéndole apoyo a su hermano quien salto sobre las manos de su hermano tomando impulso

-BARRIDA NOTEK- dijeron los gemelos, en ese momento tek iba a darle una patada al balón cuando ambos menores se juntaron

-eso no- dijo pequeño dragón pateando el balón un poco mas adelante pero en ese momento No hizo una barrida quitándoles el balón antes de comenzar a hacer pases con su hermano

-teknos por aquí- dijo tag corriendo a un lado

-hay va- dijo No pateando el balón pasándoselo a tag quien lo patio con fuerza asiendo que el portero no pudiera atrapar el balón por lo cual los azules anotaron un gol

-vaya jugaron muy bien pero no son mejor que los originales- dijo Jeremy hasta que recibió un golpe de parte de samira

-si, jugaron bien, pero la próxima vez ganaremos, ahora nos tenemos que ir, adiós chicos- dijo pequeño dragón alejándose junto con los omega azules

-que buen juego, la verdad que creo que llegaran lejos- dijo Gabriel a lo cual todos asintieron antes de seguir caminando.

en otra parte de la ciudad, un joven salía de un callejón a gran velocidad mientras perseguía a un grupo de jóvenes que iban mas adelante

-parece que el idiota quiere otra lección- dijo uno de los jóvenes del grupo con un tono malicioso.

no muy lejos de allí, los azules quienes iban caminando tranquilamente hasta que escucharon unas voces que sonaban algo agresivas

-toma, esto te ganas por idiota!- se escucho junto a unos ruidos de golpes

-vamos eso no suena nada bien- dijo tag corriendo, cuando llegaron al callejón de donde venían los ruidos pudieron ver a un grupo de jóvenes aparentemente de 18 años quienes estaban pateando a un chico que se encontraba tirado en el suelo

-OIGAN YA DEJENLO- dijo tag

-tu no te metas enano- dijo un joven de cabellera plateada corta, ojos ámbar, que bestia una camiseta negra, pantalones rojos y zapatos negros antes de seguir pateando al otro chico

-rápido tek No, barrida notek- dijo tag a lo cual los gemelos asintieron antes de que te diera un gran salto impulsado por su hermano dándole una patada en la espalda a uno de los mayores derribándolos mientras No había una barrida por el suelo derribando a otro

-malditos mocosos- dijo el peli-plata antes de intentar golpear a tek pero en ese momento tag le dio una patada en la pierna haciéndolo caer

-esto ayudara- dijo jeremy sacando de una mochila (la cual traía puesta) el balón firmado antes de patearlo haciéndolo rebotar en las paredes golpeado a algunos de los mayores

-vayámonos de aquí- dijo uno de los mayores comenzando a correr fuera del callejón

-nos la pagaran- dijo el peli-plata saliendo junto con los demás dejando solo a los menores

-oye te encuentras bien amigo?- pregunto tag al joven ayudándolo a pararse: el joven parecía de su misma edad, piel blanca, ojos azules, cabello plateado con un mechón rojo, que vestía una sudadera azul clara, pantalones negros y zapatos blancos

-S-si estoy bien, gracias por ayudarme- dijo el joven con una sonrisa

-tenemos que llevarlo a un medico- dijo samira viendo los moretones y heridas que tenia el joven

-N-no es necesario.. les agradezco por su ayuda pero no es necesario llevarme a un medico- dijo el joven tratando de caminar por si solo pero sintió un dolor en su pierna por lo cual cayo al suelo

-no tenemos que llevarte con alguien para que te cure- dijo eloise ayudando al joven a pararse con ayuda de tag

-N-no es necesario solo ayúdenme a caminar un par de calles y luego déjenme, estaré bien- dijo el joven

-esta bien- dijo tag antes de que todos comenzaran a caminar siguiendo las indicaciones del joven hasta que llegaron a la entrada de un callejón sin salida

-listo, déjenme aquí- dijo el peli-plata

-aquí?!- pregunto sorprendido Jeremy

-si, solo déjenme aquí, les agradezco su ayuda pero solo déjenme aquí- dijo el joven

-no se preocupen vamos a escondernos y a vigilarlo a por si algo pasa- dijo tag en voz baja a los demás a lo cual asintieron antes de dejar al joven en la entrada del callejón para luego esconderse detrás de unos autos no cercanos. en ese momento el joven se levanto del suelo apoyándose contra a pared con algo de fuerza tratando de mantenerse de pie mientras entraba mas adentro del callejón, tag y los demás entraron también pero escondiéndose detrás de unos botes de basura, podían ver como el joven se acerco al fondo del callejón donde se encontraba dibujado un símbolo que parecía un balón de football en color negro con distintos dibujos en las partes que o estaban pintadas como: un dibujo de un rayo, uno de una flama, otro de una flor,etc, en ese momento el joven saco de su bolsillo un pequeño disco azul oscuro con la silueta de un lobo con alas el cual puso frente al dibujo.

en ese momento el dibujo del balón comenzó a brillar con intensidad antes de hacer aparecer una puerta de madera por la cual el joven entro

-rápido- dijo Jeremy corriendo junto con los demás entrando por la puerta la cual luego desapareció dejando solo el dibujo del balón en el muro.

continuara..


	2. Chapter 2

todos estaban asombrados por lo que veían: un gran lugar en el cual se podían ver múltiples plataformas tocas conectadas por caminos de roca, cristales brillantes en el techo y muchos jóvenes de distintas edades paseando de una plataforma a otro

-que es este lugar?- pregunto samira

-no lo se, pero miren- dijo tag señalando al joven peli-plata al que ayudaron antes el cual se cayo de rodillas al suelo

-vamos- dijo tag a lo cual todos asintieron antes de ir corriendo entre las plataformas hasta que llegaron a la que estaba el joven tratando de levantarse

-espera te ayudamos- dijo tag ayudando al joven a pararse

-Q-que hacen aquí?!- pregunto el peli-plata

-no puedes caminar bien y tu querías que te dejáramos en un callejón, eso no nos pareció nada bien así que te seguimos- dijo Gabriel

-Aghh.. no tendrían que estar aquí- dijo el peli-plata

-pero ya estamos aquí- dijo tek

-ahh... esta bien.. llévenme hasta esa cueva- dijo el joven señalando una cueva la cual tenia extrañas marcas color verde brillantes, los azules comenzaron a caminar ayudando a joven hasta que entraron a la cueva en donde solo había: una mesa, unas sillas y un poco con un agua verdosa que brillaba

-métanme allí, en el agua brillantes- dijo el joven a lo cual tag algo dudoso obedeció metiendo al joven al agua mientras esta comenzaba a subir sobre la piel de este hasta cubrirlo por completo hasta que el agua desapareció dejando ver al joven ya sin moretones ni heridas

-gracias por la ayuda- dijo el joven saliendo del poco dejando ver que su ropa y el parecían estar secos

-mi nombre es could- dijo el peli-plata

-nosotros somos: tag, eloise, Jeremy, los gemelos tek y no, Gabriel y samira- dijo tag presentando a cada uno

-oye que es este lugar y por que te golpearon esos idiotas?- pregunto eloise

-ustedes no tendrían ni que estar aquí pero ya que están.. creo que tendré que contarles, tomen asiento- dijo could a lo cual todos obedecieron sentándose cada uno en una silla

-verán... el juego que juegan ustedes, el foot ball, es solo una imitación de un juego antiguo que jugaban las personas que eran acompañadas de espíritus, se llama kay ball, es igual que el football callejero pero en este caso los jugadores tienen poderes según el espíritu que lo acompañe en ese momento, los que no tenían espíritus o no eran dignos de tenerlos inventaron el football y como los normales se ponían celosos y los que tenían espíritus se ofendían que jugaran una copia barata de su ancestral juego, crearon este lugar para que solo los que tienen espíritus puedan jugar en pazy los normales también- dijo could

-y.. por que te golpearon esos sujetos?- pregunto tag

-ellos son el equipo caballeros negros, los mas rudos y tramposos jugadores de kay ball, ellos me robaron algo muy importante y intente recuperarlo pero según ellos lo introdujeron en la copa del torneo kay, el tornero kay es un torneo para todos los equipos, donde los que quieren colocan un objeto en la copa y el ganador del torneo se lleva la copa y su contenido- dijo could

-y tu equipo?- pregunto Gabriel

-no tengo, nadie quiere ser parte de mi equipo ya que yo planeo vencer a los caballeros negros pero ellos les tienen miedo- dijo could

-oigan están pensando lo mismo que yo?- pregunto tag a sus amigos

-creo que si- dijeron tek y no al unisono

-que cosa?- pregunto could confundido

-seremos tu equipo- dijo tag con una sonrisa levantándose con sus amigos

-eso no creo que sea buena idea.. ustedes son novatos en esto y no quiero que salgan heridos por algo mio- dijo el peli-plata

-no te preocupes, somos muy buenos jugando foot ball callejero asi que podremos jugar esto- dijo Jeremy

-ahh.. este bien, vengan vamos por sus espiritus- dijo could notando que no se iban a ir con un no como respuesta, todos siguieron al peli plata caminando por distintas plataformas hasta que llegaron a una cúpula legra en la cual se metieron por un hueco, al entrar pudieron ver multiples esferas de distintos colores en las paredes y un circulo blanco en el suelo en medio de la sala

-bien solo parence allí y esperen, solo tienen que ir uno a la vez excepto los gemelos- dijo could, en ese momento tag camino hasta el centro del circulo en el cual se paro mientras este brillaba, en ese momento una gran niebla verdosa lo rodeo y de entre la niebla pudo ver la figura de un chico parecido a el pero con cuernos de carnero en su cabeza, el cabello de color blanco, sin camisa y de la cintura para abajo tenia piernas de carnero con pelaje azul palido, en ese momento el fauno tomo una flauta y comenzó a tocar una suave melodía antes de comenzar a brillar para luego convertirse en un disco color azul oscuro con la silueta de un fauno tocando la flauta en color negro. de repente toda la niebla se disperso dejando ver a tag con el disco en la mano

-que es eso?- pregunto samira

-eso es un amuleto kay, cada uno tendrá uno para empezar, estos les permite invocar a su criatura o tomar sus habilidades en los partidos, si ganas un partido el equipo perdedor tiene que darte uno suyo, pero si pierdes les daras uno tuyo- explico could

-bien nosotros seguimos- dijeron tek y no al unisono subiéndose al circulo antes de que la niebla apareciera nuevamente pero en este caso aparecieron dos perros de pelaje negro y ojos azules los cuales comanzaron a caminar asia ellos hasta estar enfrente

-que lindo perro- dijeron los gemelos tocando las cabezas de los perros que estaban uno junto al otro hasta que sus cuerpos se unieron formando un perro de dos cabezas, en ese momento brillo hasta transformarse en 2 discos azul oscuro cada uno mostrando la silueta de un perro mirando para el lado contrario al otro, en ese momento la niebla se disperso

-bien parece que tienen el disco del can ortos, el perro de dos cabezas, sus poderes solo funcionaran solo cuando estén juntos- dijo could

-mi turno- dijo samira haciendo lo mismo que sus amigos pero en su caso le apareció una pequeña hada femenina que parecía una niña de piel blanca, alas de luz azul, ojos celestes y que usaba un pequeño pijama negro

-ow que linda- dijo samira juntando sus manos en las cuales el hada aterrizo antes de transformarse en un disco azul oscuro con la silueta negra de un hada

-bien a ver que sale- dijo Gabriel parándose en el circulo y ya con la niebla le apareció una lechuza de plumaje azul, blanco y el la punta de las alas plamas doradas, además de un collar que parecía egipcio

-vaya una lechuza- dijo Gabriel antes de que la lechuza se transformara en un disco azul oscuro con la silueta de la lechuza pero con el collar en tonos blancos

-bien lechuza egipcia una de las mas difíciles de conseguir - dijo could viendo el disco del moreno

-alla voy yo- dijo Jeremy saltando hasta que llego al circulo en donde después de ser rodeado por la niebla

-bien a mi me saldrá algo genial- dijo Jeremy emocionado hasta que sintió algo en su pierna, allí pudo ver a una pequeña libre azul con astas de ciervo de negras

-bueno algo es algo, eso creo- dijo Jeremy levantando a la liebre la cual se transformo en un disco con la silueta de una de la cabeza de una liebre con cuernos (no es necesario decir el color del disco)

-bien.. solo falto yo- dijo eloise parándose en el circulo antes de ser envuelta por la niebla, en ese momento pudo ver la silueta de un ave volando por la niebla hasta que el ave aterrizo frente a ella dejando ver a un ave fénix de fuego azul y ojos verdes

-que linda, creo que seremos buenas amigas- dijo eloise acariciando al fénix quien sonreía hasta que se convirtió en un disco con la silueta de un fénix con las alas extendidas

-bien: fauno, can ortos, hada, lechuza egipcia, jakalope y fénix, no están mal- dijo could con una sonrisa

-cual es el tuyo?- pregunto Jeremy

-el mio es un Semargl, un lobo alado- dijo could mostrando su amuleto kay (con el que abrió la puerta)

-genial, vamos a entrenar- dijo Gabriel hasta que se pudo ver a los caballeros negros quienes se acercaron a ellos

-asi que... el cachorro desahuciado ahora tiene equipo? ja pues prepárate por que el torneo comienza hoy y tu y tu equipo de novatos - dijo el peli-plata mayor

-cállate max por que recuperare el amuleto a como de lugar- dijo could mirando seriamente al mayor

-quiero ver que lo intentes- dijo max antes de irse con su equipo a otro lugar

-bien.. voy a registrarnos para el torneo cuando vuelvo comenzaremos a entrenar antes del partido- dijo could con la mirada baja antes de comenzar a caminar

-te acompaño- dijo tag siguiendo al peli-plata

-oye se de ue amuleto hablaban?- pregunto tag al notar la mirada del otro

-es.. el amuleto kay de mi madre..ella jugaba en un gran equipo y cuando murió , mi abuelo me entrego su amuleto y me explico lo del kay ball, pero esos bastardos de los caballeros negros me lo robaron y ahora eta en la copa- dijo could un poco molesto

-entonces por eso quieres vencerlos, para recuperar el amuleto, no te preocupes puedes contar con nosotros- dijo tag con una sonrisa la could al notarla por alguna razón le traía calma y seguridad

-gracias por hacer esto- dijo el peli-plata antes de detenerse frente a un cristal blanco en al cual coloco su mano derecha

-registrando equipo bluekay- dijo could antes de que el cristal se pusiera de color verde mientras se escuchaba una voz decir "aceptados"

-bien ya estamos registrados y nuestro primer partido será en... 30 minutos, tenemos tiempo de entrenar un poco- dijo could a lo cual tag asintió. minutos después, todo el equipo se encontraba en medio de una plataforma en la cual habían 2 arcos de roca

-bien, si quieren liberar el poder de sus kay primero tienen que hacer una conexión con el, saber como llamarlo, Semargl ven y ayúdame- dijo could tomando su amuleto antes de que este se transformara en un gran lobo de pelaje azul oscuro con alas de plumaje blanco y ojos amarillos

-ahora ustedes- dijo could mientras su criatura volvia a ser un amuleto

-bien... fauno te necesito- dijo tag extendiendo su mano con su amuleto el cual brillo antes de transformarse en el fauno que había visto en la niebla

-vaya lo lograste a la primera y veo que se parece a ti, ahora solo piensa en regresarlo a su amuleto- dijo el peli-plata a lo cual tag obedecio antes de que el fauno volviera a ser un amuleto, uno por uno fueron invocando a sus criaturas las cuales parecían tener cariño con sus dueños, en ese momento se escucho una voz que venia de los cristales del techo

-equipo bluekay, su partido empezara en 10 minutos porfavor ir a plataforma 6- dijo la voz

-vamos la plataforma 6 esta un poco lejos y no llegaremos si seguimos aqui- dijo dijo could comensando a correr siendo seguido por los demás

- sus uniformes aparecerán al llegar a la plataforma- dijo could corriendo hasta que paso por un arco de roca con marcas azules después del cual se vio con otra ropa, ahora could vestia un traje de cuerpo completo color azul con marcas negras y en su pecho se encontraba su amuleto de semargl, en ese momento cada uno paso por el arco para luego aparecer con un traje parecido pero con pequeñas diferencias: Gabriel traía un visor color azul que le servia como lentes, samira tenia el pelo atado en una cola de caballo en alto con un listón negro, eloise usaba una especie de guantes azules brillantes, Jeremy tenia unos mechones azules en su cabello con una pequeña trenza azul con rojizo en la parte de atrás, los gemelos tek y no tenían una especie de audífono azules y tag traía unas botas azul brillante

-muy bien este será nuestro primer juego asi que si tienen problemas solo llamen a sus espiritus- dijo could a lo cual los demás asintieron

-oye espera... cuantos deven jugar por equipo?- pregunto tek

-en cada equipo puede a ver 6 jugadore en la banca- dijo could

-bien en ese caso, los que jugaran serán: eloise, Jeremy, yo, could y los tekno- dijo tag a lo cual los demás asintieron

-el otro equipo no tardara en llegar, las bancas se encuentras por alla y si quieren hay una mesa con bocadillos- dijo could antes de que Gabriel y samira fueran a las bancas que se encontraban a un lado de la cancha.

en ese momento llegaron otros chicos los cuales vestían trajes iguales a los suyos pero de color blanco con detalles negros y en sus pechos se encontraban amuletos con la silueta de lo que parecían especies de caballos

-ow que mal- dijo could

-que pasa?- pregunto tag

-son los corceles misticos, son buenos jugadores, sus amuletos kay son de caballos mitológicos: pegaso, unicornio, alicornio, phooka, hipocampo, sleipnir y kelpie- dijo could

-no te preocupes, aprendemos rápido- dijo tag colocando una mano en el hombro del peli-plata quien se sintió un poco mas tranquilo

-esta bien, mejor tu see el capitán ya que conoces mejor a los demás- dijo could a lo cual tag asintió

-bien, los tekno a la defensa, eloise a la portería, Jeremy y could conmigo adelante- dijo tag antes de que todos se posisionaran en el lugar indicado mientras los del otro equipo hacían lo mismo

-que el partido comiense, el primero en anotar 3 goles gana- se esucho una voz que provenia de los critales del techo, en ese momento un balón negro apareció en medio de la cancha antes de que ambos equipo comenzaran a correr

-a ver que les parece esto PEGASO DESPEGA- dijo uno de lo jugadores el cual tenia un disco blanco con la silueta de un pegaso, en ese momento un pegaso de energía blanca apareció junto al joven antes de que ambos comenzaran a volar a gran velocidad pateando el balón en el aire

-no eres el único con alas SEMARGL VEN Y AYUDAME- dijo could antes de que a su lado apareciera su lobo alado pero de energía azul para que luego ambos comenzaran a volar y de una patada le saco el balón al joven del pegaso

-es mia- dijo Jeremy antes de comenzar a darle cabezazos al balón manteniéndolo sobre el pero en ese momento los jugadores del equipo contrario lo rodearon

-muy bien...JAKALOPE A JUGAR- dijo Jeremy antes de que su liebre con astas apareciera hecho de energía azul, en ese momento el jakalope dio un gran salto en el aire siendo imitado por el peli-rojo quien aterrizo detrás de los otros jugadores con el balón en las piernas

-genia TAG TOMA- dijo Jeremy patendo el balón con fuerza pero en ese momento otro jugador con un amuleto de unicornio atrapo el balón

-bien tomen esto !UNICORNIO AL ATAQUE!- dijo el joven haciendo aparecer un unicornio de energía blanca a su lado antes de patear el balón el cual era seguido por el unicornio

-es nuestro turno - dijeron los gemelos comenzando a correr

-CAN ORTOS A LA DEFENZA- dijeron ambos antes de que entre ellos apareciera el perro de dos cabezas pero de energía azul, en ese momento los gemelos patearon al mismo tiempo pero con la pierna contrarea haciendo que el balón chocara con sus pies antes de que el can ortos diera un fuerte ladrido con el cual devolvió el tiro haciendo que el balón se dirigiera a la portería contrarea

-HIPOCAMPO UNDELOS!- dijo el portero entes de que detrás de el apareciera un caballo con una aleta en lugar de crin, y la parte tracera era una cola perecida a la de pez todo hecho de energía blanca, en ese momento un muro de agua apareció deteniendo el tiro pero cuando devolvió el balón tag lo atrapo con las piernas

-FAUNO...HORA DE LUCHAR- dijo tag antes de que su fauno apareciera hecho de enercia azul, tag comenzó a hacer trucos con el balón hasta que lo lanzo al aire para luego dar un gran salto y patear el balón destruyendo la barrera de agua y entrando a la portería

-SI! buena patada tag- dijo could con una sonrisa

-esto de los poderes es genial- dijo Jeremy con una sonrisa pero con la respiración algo agitada al igual que los gemelos

-tek, no, vayan a descanzar, ustedes comparten el amuleto asi que se agotan mas rápido, que Gabriel y samira entren- dijo could a lo cual los gemelos asintieron antes de ir a la banca mientras Gabriel y samira entraban a la cancha

-bien a jugar- dijo la voz de los cristales, en ese momento el balón volvió a aparecer en el centro de la cancha antes de que uno de los jugadores de los corceles misticos comenzara a patear el balón

-KELPIE ATRAPALOS- dijo el joven mientras a su lado aparecia un caballo con una aleta en forma de crin, una cola e parecía estar hecha de algas y patas palmeadas formado de energía blanca, en ese momento el kelpie dio un resoplido antes de golpear con sus aletas el suelo el cual cambio ahora pareciendo un pantano con un poco de agua y plantas acuáticas (lirios,etc) en ese momento todas las plantas se enredaron en los pies de tag y Jeremy

-aghh... no puedo liberarme- dijo Jeremy mientras intentaba levantar sus pies

-HADA CUMPLE MI DESEO- dijo samira, en ese momento la peueña hada de samira apareció y con un rápido movimiento quito las plantas de las piernas de su dueña

-ahora mi turno lechuza préstame tu conocimiento- dijo Gabriel haciendo aparecer su lechuza la cual dio un brillo intenzo antes de que las plantas que atrapaban a su dueño desaparecieran

-eso no les ayuda- dijo el dueño del kelpie antes de patear el balón el cual comenzó a moverse entre las plantas

-LECHUZA VAMOS- dijo Gabriel antes de comanzar a volar junto a la lechuza hasta que pateo el balón pasándoselo a samira

-AQUI VA!- dijo samira pateando el balón el cual comenzó a brillar antes de salir disparado junto con su hada quien movia el balón hasta que estaba apunto de meterse en la portería pero uno de os jugadores apareció junto con un unicornio alado de energía blanca

-IMPACTO ALICORNIO- dijo el joven devolviendo el balón con mucha fuerza haciendo desaparecer al hada de samira, el balón se fue moviendo entre todos los jugadores hasta que estaba apunto de llegar a la portería con eloise

-ELOISE DETENLO Y DEVUELVELO- dijo tag a lo cual la peli-roja asintió

-FENIX MUESTRA TU ELEGANCIA- dijo eloise antes de que el fénix de energía azul apareciera frente a ella creando una muralla de fuego azul con la cual detuvo el balón se elevo antes de que entre el fuego apareciera eloise uien pateo el balón pasándoselo a colud

-buen movimiento !SEMARGL AYUDAME- dijo could antes de que su semargl apareciera a su lado, ambos comenzaron a moverse con gran agilidad y velocidad entre los jugadores contrarios hasta que could dio un gran salto con el balón, estaba apunto de darle una patada pero frente a el apareció otro jugador quien detrás de el tenia un caballo con alas de dragon

-no te lo permitiré- dijo el joven pateando el balón al mismo tiempo que could haciendo que el balón se quedara entre las piernas de ambos

-aaghh.. N-no creo resistir- dijo could intentando usar todas sus fuerzas

rayos, could no puede solo, FAUNO AYUDALO- dijo tag haciendo aparecer a su fauno, en ese momento ambos dieron un poderoso salto que destruyo las plantas y se elevaron hasta estar junto a could

-MUY BIEN AHORA JUNTOS!- dijo tag pateando junto con could el balón el cual comenzó a brillar

-PERO QUE AH!- grito el otro jugador antes de caer al tiempo que el balón iba con gran poder entre todos los jugadores quienes aunque usaban sus poderes no podían detener el balón el cual entro a la portería dando un gran destello. cuando el destello termino se pudo ver el balón en la portería de los corseles misticos

-ganamos?- pregunto Jeremy mientras toda la cancha volvia a la normalidad

-si ganaron- dijo uno joven de piel morena, ojos color miel y cabeza rapada quien vestia un traje de los corseles misticos y en su pecho había un amuleto que mostraba a un caballo con la cola de pez

-mi nombre es zack, soy el capitán de los corseles misticos y ya que ganaron pueden elegir uno de nuestros, se lo ganaron- dijo zack mientras que cada uno de los jugadores mostraba su amuleto pero faltaba uno

-maldito phooka, eres un inútil- decía un chico rubio con ojos castaños que se encontraba gritándole a un pequeño caballo con alas de dragon de color blanco con ojos negros

-oye! no le hables asi- dijo could poniéndose frente al pequeño phooka

-si quieren llévenselo, es un inútil- dijo el rubio

-TREIK! el chico tiene razón, no tienes que tratar a tu phooka asi- dijo zack al rubio

-no me importa- dijo treik

-ya lo decidi- dijo tag acercándose a could

-nos llevamos al phooka- dijo tag con seriedad

-bien llévenselo- dijo treik alejándose de su phooka quien comenzó a frotar su cabeza contra la pierna de tag

-parece que te quiere- dijo zack

-bueno y ahora que hago?- pregunto tag

-tocale la cabeza y su el te acepta pasara a ser tuyo- dijo could, en ee momento tag hizo lo que el peli-plata le indico acariciando la cabeza del pequeño phooka el cual comenzó a brillar antes de que todo su cuerpo se volviera de color azu oscuro con ojos blancos para luego transformarse en un amuleto azul oscuro con la silueta del phooka en color negro de lado

-wow...- dijo Jeremy acercándose junto con los demás

-eso fue genial- dijo tek

-nuestro primer amuleto de muchos- dijo No

-si y les agradesco por ayudarme- dijo could con una sonrisa

-perdón por interrumpir pero ya casi es el toque de queda del riffler, tenemos que irnos- dijo samira viendo la hora

-riffler? yo voy a ese lugar este año- dijo el peli-plata

-genial pero por donde nos vamos?- pregunto Gabriel

-síganme- dijo could comenzando a correr

-esperamos volver a jugar contra ustedes nos vemos- dijo tag despidiéndose de los corseles misticos

-adiós- dijo zack antes de irse con su equipo.

en una parte del patio del instituto riffler, se podía ver un dibujo dibujado en una de las paredes (el del balón con los simbolos) el cual comenzó a brillar antes de dejar ser una puerta de la cual salieron los azules y could

-asi nos ahorraremos tiempo- dijo Gabriel

-sip, bueno nosotras tenemos que irnos hasta mañana chicos- dijo samira junto con eloise antes de irse corriendo

-bien vamos antes de que la señorita Adelaida nos vea- dijo No

-sierto y yo todavía no se en donde es mi habitación- dijo could sacando de su bolsillo un pequeño papel con un numero

-oye.. ese cuarto esta junto al nuetro- dijo tek viendo el numero

-bien entonces guíenme- dijo could siguiendo a los demás

- ja creo que este año no será nada normal- dijo Jeremy abrazando por el hombro a sus amigos

-ja no tienes ni idea- dijo tag sacando de su bolsillo sus 2 amuletos: el del fauno y el del phooka los cuales brillaron levemente antes de volver a la normalidad

continuara...


	3. Chapter 3

era una bella tarde en el instituro riffler, todos los alumnos se encontraban en el patio hablando o jugando, descanzando un poco del primer dia de clases, y en todo el patio se destacaba en especial en un rincon a los antiguos miembros de los azules junto con could

-muy bien, hoy tendremos un partido contra el equipo de "necroluna", por lo que pude investigar, ellos tienen los amuletos de: fantasma, parca, zombie, esqueleto, segador de almas, chupacabras y vampiro, el partido sera esta noche asi que debemos dormir bien- dijo could

-si pero también debemos entrenar, recuerda que apenas ayer ganamos nuestro primer amuleto-dijo tag mientras se recargaba contra una pared

-si, pues ahora mejor enséñanos como hacer esos trucos con los espiritus- dijo Jeremy mientras sacaba de su bolsillo su amuleto de jakalope

-si pero el problema seria que sus criaturas se relacionan con cosas muertas, asi que tag...tendras que usar tu phooka- dijo could

-esta bien, vamos a entrenar?- pregunto tag antes de que todos corrieran hata un ricon del patio donde se vio un gran destello antes de que aparecieran en la plata forma de entrenamieto

-oye.. y como se llama este lugar?- pregunto Gabriel mientras atravesaba el arco de piedra haciendo aparecer su traje de juego

-se llama kaylion, bien tag toma el amuleto de phooka y ponlo en tu pecho- dijo could a lo cual tag asintió antes de colocar el camuleto en su pecho haciendo que el amuleto de fauno se desprendiera y fuera remplazado por el otro

-bien ahora...Jeremy, tu defiende la portería, tag intentaras meter el balón- dijo could a lo cual los demás asintieron antes de ponerse en posición

-bien.. PHOOKA TE INVOCO!- dijo tag comenzando a patear el balón mientras a su lado aparecia su phooka de energía azul corriendo mientras extendia sus alas

-no te servirá ese caballito, JAKALOPE HORA DE JUGAR- dijo Jeremy antes de que su jakalope apareciera mientras ambos corrian

-bien amigo muéstrame lo que tienes- dijo tag a su phooka quien asintió antes de comenzar a volar haciendo que su dueño y el balón comenzaran a volar

-oye eso no se vale- dijo Jeremy antes de dar un salto quitándole el balón a tag mientras el jakalope saltaba sobre el phooka para luego seguir a su dueño

-tag pienza en atravesar a Jeremy, como si no estuviera allí- dijo could, en ese momento tag volo en picada en dirección a Jeremy pero en lugar de atravezarlo solo choco contra este haciendo que ambos quedaran tendidos en el suelo mientras sus criaturas desaparecían

-ouch..viejo eso dolio- dijo Jeremy

-si.. que sucedió?-pregunto tag

-pues.. que no te concentraste, tenias que pensar que Jeremy no estaba allí pero no lo hiciste- explico could

-es que no lo puedo evitar, como no pensar en que uno de mis amigos no esta frente a mi?- pregunto tag

-es necesario, con el phooka tienes la capacidad de la invisibilidad e intangibilidad, esos son los poderes que necesitaremos para convatir a las criaturas de los necrolunas- explico could ayudando a ambos jóvenes a levantarse del suelo

-no creo poder lograrlo- dijo tag mientras a su lado aparecia su phooka quien frotaba su cabeza contra la mano de este

-pues parece que el si cree que lo lograras- dijo could con una sonrisa mientras veía al pequeño caballo alado

-oye could, los equipos no tienen registros o sitios web con su información? podríamos juntar mas información sobre los otros equipos y pensar estrategias para cuando los enfrentemos- sugirió Gabriel

-si hay registros en paginas secretas, solo pon el nombre de cualquier equipo en internet y luego pon tu amuleto frente a la pantalla y podras ver los sitios web de los que juegan kayball- dijo could caminando asia su refugio (la cueva) de la cual volvió con una laptop la cual le entrego a gabriel

-esta bien, comenzare a buscar la información sobre los negroluna y luego los llamo a todos- dijo Gabriel sentándose sobre una roca antes de comenzar a teclar en la laptop

-bien, oigan quieren algo de comer?- pregunto could

-claro, ya mi estomago estaba por pedir comida- dijo Jeremy colocando sus manos en su estomago mientras este sonaba

-jaja bien vamos, les mostrare donde pueden comer, Gabriel vienes o te traemos algo?- pregunto coud mientras miraba al mensionado

-mejor tráiganme algo, estos sitios tienen información asombrosa! dice que stonehenge es un acceso a este lugar para los chicos ingleses.- dijo Gabriel leyendo un sitio web

-si eso es cierto, un dia fui de paseo a Inglaterra y volvi en 1 hora de caminata por ese acceso, bien todos los demás siganme- dijo could comenzando acaminar siendo seguido por los demás

-oye could ¿se puede saber que es lo que te robaron los caballeros negros?- pregunto Jeremy hasta que resivio un codaso de parte de tag

-ouch eso dolio- dijo Jeremy viendo como el otro le hacia un gesto de no preguntar ya que alparecer el peli-plata no había escuchado al peli-rojo

-esta bien no preguntare- dijo en voz baja Jeremy, en ese momento llegaron a una gran plaza en donde habían muchas mesas de cristal con sombrillas, asientos y una gran cantidad de jóvenes que parecían de distintas partes del mundo

-bienvenidos a la plaza cristal- dijo could con una sonrisa sentándose en una mesa junto con los demás

-uy que bellas que son estas mesas de cristal- dijo samira

-y no solo elegantes, también sirven para la comida, miren esto- dijo could colocando su amuleto de semargl en la mesa

-hamburguesa con queso y una ensalada ligera- dijo could antes de que junto a su amuleto apareciera una masa brillante que luego se transformo en una hamburguesa y en un plato con ensalada de tomate, lechuga y zanahoria

-ou jujuju, que bien, yo quiero un banana Split con jarabe de chocolate- dijo Jeremy coocando su amuleto en la mesa antes de que un gran tazon de helado y banana Split apareciera junto con una cuchara, en ese momento Jeremy tomo la cuchara y comenzó a comerse el gran helado

-que puerco- dijo samira viendo como el peli-rojo comia el helado hasta que este se detuvo un segundo con la mirada visca

-ay..cerebro..congelado- dijo antes de caerse de espalda al suelo

-por eso pedi algo ligero, aquí si pides un postre o una ensalada te aparece pero en gran cantidad, bueno mejor pidan lo que quieran pero que sea sano o ligero asi podemos entrenar- dijo could comiendo su hamburguesa, todos comenzaron a comer tranquilamente ensaladas y unas hamburguesas sin notar que desde otra mesa los estaban observando

-esos enanos son los bluekay? serán fáciles de vencer- dijo un joven de cabellera morada atada en una cola de caballo

-si pero no hay que subestimarlos, recuerda que le ganaron a los corceles misticos y era su primera vez jugando-dijo otro joven de cabellera castaña

-pues no tengamos piedad con ellos- dijo el de cabellera morada con una sonrisa maliciosa. minutos después cerca del refugio, todos ya regresaban de almorzar y se encontraron con Gabriel aun con la laptop

-te tragimos una hamburguesa y una soda- dijo Jeremy entregándole una bolsa de papel en la que traía la comida al moreno quien la coloco en el suelo antes de sacar la botella de soda y beber sin quitarle la mirada a la computadora

-y que averiguaste?- pregunto eloise

-pues.. según esto, los necroluna son algo malignos, según esta información, en un juego usaron el amuleto de segador de almas y hicieron que un chico estuviera en un coma de pesadilla 2 semanas- dijo Gabriel

-ou, eso si que dio miedo- dijeron los gemelos tek y no abrazandose el uno al otro

-si y por lo que veo an hecho cosas como esas muy seguidas- dijo tag viendo el sitio web

-por esas cosas no quería que estuvieran conmigo, eso pasa muy seguido en especial con esas criaturas- dijo could

-pues aunque pase muy seguido aun asi te ayudaremos- dijo tag colocando una mano en el hombro del peli-plata mientras con miraba con una sonrisa por lo cual could tuvo un ligero sonrojo

-E-esta bien, ya empecemos a entrenar- dijo could tomando el balón que estaba cerca de el antes de lanzarlo y comanzar a jugar, en ese momento gabirl dejo la laptop a un lado y comenzó a comer la hamburguesa mientras los otros comenzaban a entrenar.

-bien ahora ya que tag aun no domina lo de atravezar objetos, intentaremos hacer un doble ataque, para esto necesitan hacerlo con alguien que comparta sus sentimientos- dijo could

-doble?, osea como lo que tu y tag hicieron la ocacion anterior?- pregunto jeremy

(flash back)

could dio un gran salto con el balón, estaba apunto de darle una patada pero frente a el apareció otro jugador quien detrás de el tenia un caballo con alas de dragon

-no te lo permitiré- dijo el joven pateando el balón al mismo tiempo que could haciendo que el balón se quedara entre las piernas de ambos

-aaghh.. N-no creo resistir- dijo could intentando usar todas sus fuerzas

-rayos, could no puede solo, FAUNO AYUDALO- dijo tag haciendo aparecer a su fauno, en ese momento ambos dieron un poderoso salto que destruyo las plantas y se elevaron hasta estar junto a could

-MUY BIEN AHORA JUNTOS!- dijo tag pateando junto con could el balón el cual comenzó a brillar

-PERO QUE AH!- grito el otro jugador antes de caer al tiempo que el balón iba con gran poder entre todos los jugadores quienes aunque usaban sus poderes no podían detener el balón el cual entro a la portería dando un gran destello. cuando el destello termino se pudo ver el balón en la portería de los corseles misticos

(fin del flash back)

-si pero eso significa que tag y tu comparte algun sentimiento- dijo samira haciendo que los mensionados se miraran por un segundo antes de desviar la mirada ligeramente sonrojados

-B-bueno, devio ser que ambos queriamos ganar para asi could recupera lo que los caballeros le quitaron- dijo tag rascandose la nuca

-bueno...mejor comenzemos a entrenar- dijo could a lo cual los demas asintieron, en ese momento todos se separaron en parejas:eloise y gabriel, samira y jeremy , tek y no (obvio) y tag y could

-bien comenzaremos asi: gabriel y eloise ustedes van como defenza, samira y jeremy van como delanteros, tag y yo iremos a intentar meter el balon- dijo could

-deacuerdo- dijeron los demas tomando sus posiciones de un lado de la cancha mientras tag y could iban del lado contrario con el balon

-listo could?- pregunto tag

-si, solo espero hacerlo bien- dijo could algo nervioso antes de comenzar a correr junto con tag pasandose el balon el uno al otro

-PHOOKA TE INVOCO- dijo tag haciendo aparecer a su phooka de energia a su lado

-SEMARLG VEN A AYUDARNOS- dijo could haciendo aparecer a su lobo alado, en ese momento could y su semarlg se elevaron en el aire siendo seguidos por tag y su phooka hasta que estuvieron uno junto al otro

-AHORA- dijo could antes de que ambos intentaran patear el balon el cual comenzo a brillar pero de una manera extraña ya que un segundo era un brillo azul y luego uno celeste y luego volvia a ser azul, el balon fue cambiando de color sin separarse de las piernas de ambos jovenes hasta que una pequeña explosion de energia envio a ambos a lados opuestos de la cancha hasta que ambos chocaron contra los muros de la plataforma (con esos muros nada se cae)

-CHICOS!- gritaron todos llendo a ver a ambos jovenes

-estas bien tag?- pregunto eloise junto con tek, no y gabriel mientras veian que su amigo se levantaba con un poco de dificultad

-S-si estoy bien, y could?- pregunto tag mientras a su lado aparecian su phooka y su fauno quienes le ayudaban a pararse

-CHICOS! COULD NO DESPIERTA!- grito jeremy mientras sacudia al peli-plata quien estaba inconciente

-aghh...alli voy- dijo tag antes de comenzar a correr aunque con un poco de dificultad hasta que llego a donde estaban samira y jeremy tratando de despertar a tarde ese dia, could acababa de despertar en su cama en riffler con un dolor de cabeza

-ouch..que paso?- pregunto para si mismo tocandose la cabeza notando que tenia un vendaje en ella y tambien unoen su hombro izquierd

o-te impactaste contra una pared nada mas- se escucho la voz de tag a asu lado antes de notar que este se encontraba sentado en una silla mirandolo ocn una sonrisa

-T-tag, espera como que me impacte contra una pared?- pregunto el peli-plata

-cuando intentamos hacer el doble ataque algo salio mal y chocamoscontra las paredes pero tu de alguna forma te golpeaste mas fuerte- dijo tag quien tambien tenia un pequeño vendaje en su brazo derecho

-te lastimate?- pregunto could

-si pero solo es un pequeño moreton- dijo tag con una sonrisa-esta bien,..creo que hoy no podremos ganar, sera mejor que ni juguemos hoy- dijo el peli-plata con un tono algo triste

-pero por que lo dices?- pregunto tag-por que.. los necroluna son peligrososy no pudimos lograr ninguna de las tegnicas para poder vencerlos dijo could con la mirada baja hasta que vio la mano del otro sobre la suya

-no te preocupes.. se que podremos ganar- dijo tag con una sonrisa haciendo que el peli-plata se sonrojara-E-esta bien, que hora es?- pregunto could mientras se quitaba sus vendajes

-las 11 pm, te quedaste desmayado tanto tiempo que le tuvimos que decir a adelaida que te caiste cuando corriamos- dijo tag

-Y-y te quedaste a mi lado hasta ahora?- pregunto el peli-plara sorprendido a lo cual el otro asintio

-B-bueno gracias, vamos por los demas si salimos ahora podremos llegar atiempo para el juego- dijo could saliendo de la cama

-si pero no intentemos hacer el doble ataque, no quiero que salgas herido- dijo tag siguiendo al otro.

en kaylion, se podia ver como en una de las plataformas llegaban un grupo de 6 jovenes de 18 años, que usaban trajes negros con maracs moradas y que en sus pechos traian amuletos negros con siluetas moradas

-¿donde estan esos mocosos?- pregunto el joven de cabellera morada quien traia un amuleto con la silueta de un craneo

-se pasiente, si yo nos enfrentara tambien quisiera no presentarme atiempo- dijo el joven de cabelllera castaña quien traia un amuleto qur tenia una silueta de algo parecido a un mono con puas en el lomo

-si tienes razon en especial si yo juego con esto- dijo el de cabellera morada cambiando su amuleto por uno en el que habia una silueta de una cara demoniaca, en ese momento se pudo ver como todos los bluekays entrando a la cancha

-bien tag tu dirige- dijo could

-bien, jeremy, samira,eloise, gabriel, could y yo jugaremos, tek y no ustedes descansen- dijo tag a lo cual los demas asintieorn antes de que los gemelos se fueran a la banca

-bien, bien ya llegaron- dijo un joven de cabellera morada, ojos rojos y píel palida acercandose junto con el resto de de los necrolunas

-si perdonen la tardanza, se me habia olvidado que que plataforma seria el partido- dijo could torpemente

-soy marshall, capitan de los necroluna- dijo el joven de cabellera morada

-y yo soy reed- dijo el joven de cabellera castaña. ojos castaños y que traia un arete en su oreja derecha

-bien nosotros somos: tag, eloise, could, gabriel, tek,no,samira y jeremy- dijo tag presentando a cada uno

-el juego comienza en 5..- comenzo a decir la voz de los cristales mientras los jugadores se ponian en posicion

-4,3,2,1, JUEGUEN!- dijo la voz de los cristales, en ese momento el balon aparecio en el centro de la cancha antes de que reed comenzara a patear el balon siendo seguido por los demas de su equipo

-no pasaran- dijo samira corriendo junto con jeremy

-hada cumple mi deseo y detenlos- dijo samira haciendo aparecer a su hada quien comenzo a volar

-jakalope hora de jugar- dijo jeremy haciendo aparecer a su jakalope quien comenzo a correr junto con el hada antes de que ambos comenzaran a dejar una estela de energia azul hasta que crearon un gran muro

-bien- dijo jeremy viendo que el muro era solido

-no tan bien !CHUPACABRAS HORA DE ATACAR!- dijo reed haciendjoso aparecer junto a el una criatura que pareica un mono sin pelo, grandes ojos rojos, puas grises, afiladas garras y un par de alas como las de un murcielago, en ese momento el chupacabras extendio sus alas haciendo que el peli-castaño y el balon volaran a una velocidad con la cual casi era invisible

-rayos, jakalope a la carga- dijo jeremy corriendo junto ocn su jakalope antes de dar un gran salto pero cuando estaba apunto de tocar el balon una cadena de energia negra le atrapo del cuello haciendolo caer al suelo

-pero que rayo!?- grito jeremy antes de ver a otro jugador quien sostenia la cadena y que detras de el se encontraba una gran figura encapuchada de la cual salia la cadena

-ni intentes escapar, nadie escapa de un segador de almas-dijo el joven mientras tiraba de la cadena comenzando a ahorcar al peli-rojo y al jakalope

-YA DEJALO, HADA ILUMINALO- dijo samira corriendo junto con su hada quien comenzo a brillar con gran intensidad antes de que samira diera un salto para luego aterrizar dandole una patada a la cadena la cual en ese momento comenzo a brillar de color azul antes de destruirse liberando a jeremy

-gracias- dijo jeremy, reed fue volando junto con su chupacabras hasta que could aparecio junto con su semarlg quitandole el balon

-ja lero lero la perdieron- dijo could ocn una sonrisa mientras volaba para luego comenzar a correr en el suelo

-CUIDADO COULD!- grito tag viendo como marshall se acercaba al peli plata con una malevola sonrisa

-que?- pregunto could antes de ver frente de el a marshall con un gran demonio de energia oscura detras

-parca...debo su alma- dijo marshall antes de que alrededor de ellos se formara un campo de fuerza de energia morada mientras la parca comenzaba a abrir la boca haicendo que un aura asiliana comenzara a salir de could quien parecia debilitarse

-TAG, HAY QUE AYUDARLE, ESA CRIATuRA LO DEJARA EN UN COMA- dijo gabriel corriendo junto con tag

-LECHUZA MUESTRA TU PODER- dijo gabriel mientras su lechuza aparecia antes de dar un salto intentando romper el campo de fuerza con una patada y gasjuños de la lechuza sin exito, se podia ver como la piel de could comenzaba a palideser mientras caia de rodillas

-NO, NO SE LO PERMITIRE! PHOOKA SALVALO- dijo tag mientras corria con enojo, en ese momento el phooka aparecio junto a tag antes de que los ojos de tag comenzaran a brillar de color azul, en ese momento tag corrio asia el campo de fuerza antes de atravezarlo como si este no existiera para luego empujar a could haciendolo caer fuera del campo de fuerza, en ese momento el phooka dio uyn fuerte relinchido (1) mientras cubria a tag con sus alas hasta que hizo un gran destello el cual lanzo a marshall lejos y hizo que su parca desapareciera

-mi turno- dijo samira pateando el balon junto con su hada

-samira pase alto- dijo jeremy corriendo con su jakalope, en ese momento samira pateo el balon al aire antes de que jeremy diera un gran salto dandole una potente patada al balon haciendo que este comenzaa a brillar mientras salia disparado en direccion a la porteria

-no lo haran, FANTASMA MUESTRA TU PENA- dijo el portero antes de que dereas de el apareciera una mujer de ropas rasgadas y con el cabello cubriendole la cara, la fantasma dio un gran alarido creando un muro de sonido pero el balón siguió de largo entrando a la portería

-GOL!- dijo Jeremy con una sonrisa chocando la mano con samira

-could te encentras bien?- pregunto tag acercándose al peli plata quien ya estaba notmal

-S-si solo un poco débil pero bien, solo necesito una noche de sueño y estare listo

-bien, el que anota se gana el premio- dijo reed sacando su amuleto al igual que los otros jugadores mientras Jeremy veía los amuletos

-pues...escojo...el chupacabras- dijo Jeremy antes de que el amuleto se transformara en el chupacabras

-bien, seremos buenos amigos no?- pregunto Jeremy acariciando al chupacabras quien brillo antes de volverse de color azul con puaz blancas y ojos negros, en ese momento el chupacabras (es del tamaño de un perro mediano) se avalanzo sobre el peli-rojo antes de empezar a lamerle la cara

-jajaj.. amigo ya...jaajjaj- dijo Jeremy entre carcajadas. cuando ya estaban en riffler, eloise y samira se fueron a sus casas mientras que Gabriel, los gemelos y Jeremy fueron a su habitación mientras que tag ayudaba a could a caminar ya que este aun seguía un poco débil

-no te preocupes tag, pudo caminar solo hasta mi habitación- dijo could un poco sonrojado

-casi te dejan en coma ¿ como no me voy a preocupar?, además tu habiacion esta junto a la mia asi que no hay problema- dijo tag

-pues. mira estoy bien- dijo could separándose del otro tratando de mantenerse de pie pero perdió el equilibrio, tag intento sujetarlo de la mano para evitar que cayera pero el también cayo quedando could en el suelo boca arriba y tag sobre el boca abajo, tag podía ver como con la poca luz que había en ese pasillo podía ver los ojos azules de could los cuales parecían brillar un poco y could veía casi lo mismo pero miraba los ojoc castaños claro del otro, ambos podían sentir su respiración, en ese momento tag cerro los ojos y comenzó a acercar su rostro, ya casi se rosaban sus labios cuando escucharon como si alguien se acercara

-phooka ayudanos- dijo tag. en ese momento la señorita Adelaida camino con una linterna por el pasillo viendo que nadie estuviera fuera de la habitación, fue pasando hasta que llego a la esuina donde cambio de pasillo, de inmediato se pudo ver cerca de la pared al phooka con sus alas extendidas

-gracias amigo- se escucho la voz de tag antes de que le phooka desapareciera dejando ver al peli-plata y al capitán de los azules abrazados

-bien ya manejas la invisibilidad y la intangibilida jej- dijo could ocn un ligero sonrojo mientras el otro lo sostenia para que no caiga

-B-bueno...mejor te llevo a tu habitación- dijo tag con un leve sonrojo

-sip, buen partido el de hoy, ahora hay ue descansar- dijo could mientras tag lo metia en su abitacon.

(1): relinchido es el sonido del caballo


	4. Chapter 4

era una bella mañana en el instituto riffler, se podía ver como todos los alumnos del instituto despertaban y iban de apoco caminando asia los baños para bañarse, y en uno de los pasillos se podía ver a tag, Jeremy y Gabriel caminando con unas toallas y con bolsas en donde se podía notar algo de ropa

-aah.h. (bostezo) que sueño que tengo me gustaría estar aun en la cama- dijo Gabriel acomodándose las gafas

-opino lo mismo en especial por que chupi y jumper estuvieron jugando por debajo de mi cama- dijo Jeremy por locual los otros dos lo miraron confundidos

-que? le puse nombre a mis kays, chupi es mi chupacabras y jumper es mi jakalope- dijo Jeremy

-bueno es buena idea después veremos si ponemos nombres a nuestros kays, ahora hay ue bañarnos para luego ir con las chicas y los gemelos al puerto- dijo tag

-y hablando de los gemelos donde estan?- pregunto Gabriel

-ellos se despertaron temprano ya deben estar saliendo del baño- dijo tag mientras se acercaban a la puerta del baño encontrándose con un gran muro de vapor que no dejaba ver el interior

-pero que?- pregunto Gabriel viendo la pared de vapor, en ese momento los tres pudieron notar como sus amuletos brillaban en sus bolcillos antes de que la pared de vapor se abriera dejando ver una gigantesca sala de roca en donde se podía ver una inmensa piscina burbujeante en la cual se encontraban los gemelos tek y junto con could y sus kays quienes estaban nadando

-hola chicos- dijeron los gemelos dentro del agua

-oigan que es este lugar?- pregunto Gabriel

-recuerdan que les hable de que los amuletos abren salas para los equipos? bueno esta es nuestra sala de relajación y baño- dijo could sentándose en el borde de la piscina dejando ver que traía un bóxer negro

-muy bien entonces a relajarse- dijo Jeremy dejando su ropa seca a un lado mientras se quitaba el resto hasta estar solo con un bóxer rojo para luego saltar al agua mientras arrojaba sus amuletos los cuales se transformaron en su chupacabras y su jakalope los cuales comenzaron a jugar y salpicarse entre si

-muy bien pero mejor que seamos todos- dijo tag mientras arrojaba sus amuletos al igual que Gabriel antes de que se transformaran en un phooka, un fauno quienes se metieron al agua y una lechuza que solo volo hasta un palo que estaba en la pared en donde se poso mientras veía como el moreno y el peli-negro se metían al agua solo en bóxer

-ahh... que bien se siente esta agua- dijo tag

-si, las aguas termales de kaylion son las mas relajantes y hasta te puedes bañar en privacidad con solo decir muro- dijo could mientras acariciaba al can ortos de los gemelos y a su semarlg

-muro?- pregunto Jeremy antes de ue 4 paredes surgieran desde el agua y lo encerraran

-si, allí tienes jabon, una cascada como ducha, toalla limpia y hasta tienes unos cristales que reproducen música con solo pedirlo y para bajar los muros solo dices bajo- dijo el peli-plata

-oh! genial!- Jeremy dentro del cubículo de roca

-entonces mejor nos vamos duchando para luego ir a ver a shark en el puerto- dijo tag a lo cual los demás asintieron

-!MURO!- dijeron al unisono antes de que cada uno fuera encerrado en un cubículo de roca (los gemelos no comparten el cubículo).

mientras tanto en el puerto, se podía ver una pequeña nube de tormenta la cual parecía que tenia algo que se movia por dentro hasta que se noto como 2 figuras pequeñas semi invisibles saliendo de esta y aterrizando en las bodegas, en ese momento ambas pequeñas figuras comenzaron a moverse juguetonamente por las bodegas hasta que llegaron a un pequeña habitación de color azul en la cual se veía una computadora y un sofá café en el cual se podía ver a un chico enano, cabello azul oscuro con un corte en forma de aleta, que vestia una camiseta azul oscuro, unos pantalones verde oscuro, zapatos algo gastados y unos guantes de portero anaranjado quien se encontraba dormido.

En ese momento las pequeñas figuras dieron una pequeña risita mientras entraban a la habitación y se escondieron mientras otro joven un poco mas alto, dientes puntiagudos con frenos, una gran nariz que le daba apariencia de cara de tiburón, una gorra azul con 3 dientes en la parte superior de la visera y que vestia una sudadera azul verdosa, pantalones verde oscuro, y zapatos blancos

-¡CARTOON!- grito el mayor despertando de un susto al menor

-ou.. hola shark, que pasa?- pregunto el menor mientras se estiraba antes de levantarse del sofá

-que pasa? QUE ES TODO ESTE DESORDEN!?- grito shark señalando que en el suelo ahora se encontraban muchas hojas tiradas, manchas de agua y marcas de cenisas

-que?! P-pero si asi no estaba cuando me dormir- dijo cartoon viendo el desorden

-a no? Entonces quien lo hizo?- pregunto shark algo molesto mientras las dos pequeñas figuras se encontraban detrás de la puerta riéndose

-¿Qué fue eso?- pregunto shark al escuchar las pequeñas risas

-no se, vino de detrás de la puerta- dijo cartoon antes de que ambos se acercaran a la puerta y la cerraran dejando ver lo que estaba detrás

-pero rayo..?- comenzó a preguntar shark antes de que ambos fueran cegados por una luz roja y negra.

Ya el equipo se encontraba reunido y en camino al puerto mientras le explicaban a could sobre el puerto, sus amigos y demás

-ja parece que shark es un buen amigo- dijo could

-si lo es, oye a que hora jugaremos hoy?- pregunto eloise

-jugaremos en 2 horas contra los guardianes del bosque- dijo could

-vean esto- dijo Gabriel sentándose un segundo mientras abria su laptop dejando ver un sitio web con decorado de plantas

-primero esta la portera: selia, alias la loba, su especialidad es la agilidad al atrapar los balones como si fueran sus presas, su amuleto es el grimm- dijo Gabriel mostrando la foto de una chica morena, de cabello alborotado, ojos castaños, que vestia un traje blanco con detalles verdes (el que usan en los partidos) y junto a esta la imagen de un amuleto vede palido con la silueta de un lobo oscuro

- el siguiente es claws, alias es el indomable, su especialidad es crear barreras y taclear al oponente, su amuleto es el del hipocentauro- dijo Gabriel mostrando la imagen de un joven que parecía de 18, cuerpo con una gran musculatura, ojos verdes, cabeza rapada, que vestia el mismo traje que selia y junto a su foto se veía la imagen de un amuleto verde pálido con la silueta de lo que parecía un centauro pero solo con el torso de un humano (la cabeza y las piernas de caballo)

-sergey el segundo defensa alias el arquero, su especialidad son los tiros directos, su amuleto es el centauro- dijo Gabriel mostrando una foto de un chico de su misma edad, ojos azules claros, cabello azul que tenia peinado hacia atrás y junto a este se veía un amuleto verde palido con la silueta de un centauro con un arco y flecha (como sagitario)

-depues están los hermanos Jack y jesse alias los pajaros del caos, Jack es rápido y muy agil su amuleto es el del ave trueno, su hermana jesse es muy astuta y su especialidad son los tiros altos, su amuleto es el del roc (1)¿- dijo Gabriel mostrando la imagen de un chico que tenia el pelo negro algo largo, de ojos azules que en su cuello llevaba una pañoleta naranja junto a un amuleto verde palido en el que se veía un pájaro con un rayo blanco saliendo de su boca y junto a este se veía la foto de una chica igual a Jack pero de cabello rubio y que usaba aretes (son parecidos a 17 y 18 de dragon ball) y junto a esta se veía la imagen de un amuleto en el que se veía una gran cabeza de pájaro aguila

-también habla de alguien a quien llaman el toro B, pero no muestra fotos de el solo dice que es dueño del amuleto del minotaruro- termino de decir Gabriel cerrando su laptop

-bueno de eso nos encargaremos después ya estamos cerca de las bodegas- dijo tag antes de empezar a correr junto con los demás

-chicos, tiro alto a la de 3- dijo Jeremy sacando de una mochila el balón firmado antes de patearlo pasándoselo a samira

-2- dijo samira pasándole el balón a los tekno quienes pasaron el balón a Gabriel

-1- dijo Gabriel antes de pasar el balón a eloise quien luego patio en alto antes de que tag le diera una patada muy fuerte haciendo que el balon comenzara a rebotar hasta que llego a una gran bodega a la cua todos entraron encontrándose con shark y cartoon quienes sonreían de manera extraña

-hola chicos- dijo tag acercándose al chico cara de tiburón

-queremos que conozcan a could, nuestro nuevo amigo, could ellos son shark y cartoon miembros de los tiburones de puerto- dijo eloise presentando al peli-plata pero sin recibir respuesta de los otros 2

-oigan les pasa algo?- pregunto Gabriel a lo cual los otros dos negaron con la cabeza, en ese momento los amuletos de tek, no y could brillaron levemente mientras se escuchaban gruñidos mientras shark y cartoon ponían una expresión nerviosa

-que extraño pero que esta pasando?- pregunto tek

-semarlg solo lo hace cuando..- comenzó a decir could hasta que vio la expresión nerviosa de los otros 2

-!SEMARLG VE Y BUSCALOS!- dijo could invocando a su semarlg quien comenzó a gruñirle a shark y cartoon

-espera que haces?! son amigos- dijo Jeremy

-deténganlos no son quienes creen- dijo could mientras shark y cartoon comenzaban a correr

-los tengo- dijo samira pateando el balón que estaba cerca hacendolo rebotar en una pared antes de que golpeara en la cabeza a ambos chicos dejándolos inconcientes

-y eso por que?!- pregunto eloise

-son kays- dijo could antes de que todos vierán como del cuerpo de ambos chicos salían dos kay en forma de zorros: el primero era un pequeño zorro rojo con ojos azules y con una pequeña flama roja en la punta de su cola mientras el segundo era un pequeño zorro negro de ojos azules con una cola que parecía estar hecha de humo negro

-que kays son esos?- pregunto Jeremy

-los conozco, yako (el rojo) el zorro de fuego y zenko (el negro) el zorro de la lluvia- dijo could mientras los pequeños zorros jugaban entre si

-kays? crei que los kays necesitaban un compañero humano- dijo gabriel

-no, enrelidad hay 2 tipos de kays; los primeros son los que nacen de humanos que entraron a kaylion a los cuales se les denominas kays selectos pero también hay otra clase que son los kays salvajes que solo nacen de la naturaleza pero hoy en dia quedan muy pocos- dijo could

-ya veo, oigan donde están yako y zenko?- pregunto eloise viendo que los zorros ya no estaban

-separémonos, esos zorros son muy jóvenes como para estar solos en un lugar asi, podrían terminar desvaneciéndose o lastimándose seriamente- dijo could antes de que todos corrieran en distintas direcciones, Jeremy se encontraba corriendo entre las bodegas tratando se encontrar a cualquiera de los gemelos zorros hasta que pudo ver que uno estaba corriendo frente de el

-ahora seras mio bola de pelos- dijo Jeremy comenzando a alcanzar a zenko pero en ese momento este dio un salto mientras giraba transformándose en una pequeña nube de tormenta la cual comenzó a disparar mini rayos a los pies del peli-rojo haciéndolo bailar

-ouch, hey,ouch ouch ya detente o te comvertire en un abrigo ouch- decia Jeremy tratando se esquivar los rayos mientras se escuchaba como el pequeño zorro de lluvia reia mientras volvia a la normalidad antes de seguir corriendo

-OYE VEN ACA!..- comenzó a decir Jeremy dando un paso resiviendo una mini descarga eléctrica del suelo que se había electrificado un poco y que el suelo estaba algo húmedo.

samira y eloise ya habían recorrido media docena de bodegas siendo sigilosas mientras buscaban a los zorros hasta ue por fin vieron al zorro de fuego quien se encontraba dormido sobre un contenedor

-vamos en silencio y me ayudas a subir- dijo samira a lo cual eloise asintió antes de que ambas se acercaran al contenedor para que luego elosie juntara sus manos ayudando a samira a subir llegando apenas con las manos al techo del contenedor

-bien pequeño.. ven aquí- dijo samira con un tono dulce y suave antes de que yako quien no parecía dormido se levanto y le escupio una nubesita de humo en la cara haciendo que samira perdiera el equilibrio antes de caer al suelo de espalda con la cara negra por el humo

-cof cof.. eso no fue nada amable- dijo samira mirando algo enojada al pequeño zorro de fuego quien rio antes de escapar siendo seguido por samira y eloise

-oigan tenemos que mantenerlos separados, juntos son muy fuertes- dijo could persiguiendo a zenko quien se detuvo antes de generar un mini rayo el cual el peli-plata esquivo

-usen sus poderes- dijo could antes de tomar su amuleto de semarlg

-SEMARLG AYUDANOS!- dijo could antes de que su semarlg apareciera, en ese momento el semarlg se puso frente a zenko quien se detuvo un segundo antes de convertirse en una nube negra la cual se elevo antes de lanzar un mini rayo el cual could y su semarlg esuivaron pero este impacto contra Gabriel dejándole el cabello electrificado

-oh rayos- dijo Gabriel volviéndose a acomodar su cabello antes de seguir a la nube

-CAN ORTOS DIVIDETE- dijeron los gemelos tek y no invocando a su perro de dos cabezas el cual se dividio en 2 perros los cuales cada uno comenzó a perseguir a un zorro pero en ese momento tek y no comenzaron a ver doble antes de perder el equilibrio

-chicos ustedes usen los unidos, su kay no puede usar sus poderes separado- dijo Gabriel quien estaba montado sobre su lechuza la ual en esos momentos media mas que el

-esta bien- dijo tek

-únanse- dijo no antes de que sus canes volvieran a ser uno para que luego ellos volvieran a sentirse bien antes de comenzar a perseguir nuevamente a los zorros hasta que de repente yako resvala en un charco de aceite encendiéndolo mientras el pequeño zorro de fuego seguía resbalando hasta que termino dentro de una cubeta viera de metal la cual comenzó a rebotar hasta que cayo del puerto quedan la cubeta flotando en el agua con el pequeño zorro de fuego dentro antes de que este comenzara a chillar. en ese momento zenko se detuvo cerca de donde había caído su hermano mientras los chicos se acercaron a ver que sucedía

-oh no, tenemos que ayudarlo, no puede mojarse- dijo could

-bien phooka ve y..- comenzó a decir tag pero el peli-plata lo detuvo

-no, esa cubeta cubeta debe estar ardiendo en la parte interna y ninguno de nuestros kays soporta el calor en el que esta esa cubeta, solo flota por que el agua enfria la parte inferior- dijo Gabriel mientras zenko comenzaba a chillar mientras veía a su hermano quien comenzaba a alejarse en la cubeta

-tengo una idea- dijo tek

-creo saber cual es- dijo no antes de que ambos vieran a su can ortos el cual asintió con sus 2 cabezas para luego saltar al agua y nadar hasta donde se encontraba la cubeta la cual sujetaron con ambas bocas como si esta no estuviera caliente mientras el perro de 2 cabezas comenzaba a nadar de regreso

-pues claro...el can ortos es un perro infernal como el can cerberus, soporta el calor hasta del mismo infierno- dijo could viendo como el can de los gemelos salía del agua dejando la cubeta en el suelo por lo cual yako salio de la cubeta y comenzó a jugar nuevamente con su hermano

-ow.. que tiernos- dijo eloise mientras todos los kays volvían a ser amuletos

-y ahora que hacemos con ellos?- pregunto Jeremy antes de que ambos zorros saltaran sobre los gemelos tek y no quienes tek atrapo a yako y no atrapo a zenko, ambos zorros comenzaron a lamerles los rostros a los gemelos quienes reian

-parece que serán miembros del equipo- dijo tag

-quieren estar con nosotros?- preguntaron los gemelos al unisono antes de que ambos zorros asintieran, en ese momento los zorros brillaron antes de transformarse en 2 amuletos: el primero era rojo y con la silueta de un zorro con una cola de fuego de color negro y el segundo era negro con la silueta de un zorro con una cola en forma de rayo en color azul, en ese momento tek tomo el amuleto de yako y no el de zenko antes de que los amuletos cambiaran a ser azules con las siluetas negras

-je parece que ya tenemos a dos pequeños amigos nuevos- dijo could

-vaya vaya... azules.. no crei que tuvieran agallas como para jugar kayball- se escucho detrás de ellos , en ese momento todos se dieron vuelta encontrándose con el equipo de guardianes del bosque y entre ellos se encontraba un chico de piel palida, ojos verdes, cabello de un tono palido un poco rubio que vestia una camiseta blanca de mangas largas y una camiseta verde oscuro manga corta, pantalones color crema, zapatos grises, con una sicatris en el ojos izquierdo

-ben- dijo tag con algo de moletia al ver al capitán de los fantasmas de la ciudad

continuara...


	5. Chapter 5

-ben- dijo tag con algo de moletia al ver al capitán de los fantasmas de la ciudad

-que haces aquí?- pregunto eloise

-pues aunque no lo crean, soy el capitán del equipo de kayball: los guardianes del bosque- dijo ben mientras mostraba su amuleto de color verde palido con la imagen de la cabeza de un toro

-ya veo entonces tu eres toro B- dijo Gabriel

-si, bueno vamos a jugar? o quieren evitarse la vergüenza?- pregunto ben

-no te lo pondremos tan fácil- dijo could con seriedad

-te conozco, eres could no? el torpe al que le robaron fácilmente su amuleto, que torpe- dijo ben mientras could comenzaba a gruñir, en ese momento could estaba apunto de ir a golpear al capitán de los guardianes del bosque pero tag lo detuvo

-no hagas algo estúpido, podras desquitarte en el partido- dijo tag con seriedad

-bien empezamos? aquí y ahora- pregunto ben mientras tronaba sus nudillos

-conoces las reglas: todo juego entre equipos de nivel 1 tiene que hacerse en kaylion, síganme creo que hay una entrada cerca- dijo could mientras comenzaba a caminar junto a tag quien observaba con una mirada seria al albino

-tag, quien es este idiota?- pregunto could en voz baja

-es ben, capitán del equipo de foot ball callejero "los fantasma de la ciudad", es un vil tramposo, hubo un tiempo en el que era nuestro amigo pero luego de que nos retiramos del foot ball callejero comenzó a molestar y a inventar rumores sobre nosotros por lo cual volvió a ser nuestro enemigo- dijo tag

-espero patearle el tracero por mencionar lo del amuleto de mi madre- dijo could antes de que todos se detuvieran frente a una bodega que tenia el símbolo de kay ball, en ese momento could saco su muleto y lo coloco frente al símbolo antes de que este brillara haciendo aparecer una puerta por la cual todos pasaron antes de que esa desapareciera.

ya en kaylion, ambos equipos entraron a una plataforma en donde ya traían sus trajes

-bien, jugaremos: tek, no, yo, eloise ,could y Jeremy, Gabriel y samira a la banca- dijo tag antes de que cada uno tomara su posición

-bien ahora phooka- dijo tag haciendo que su amuleto de fauno cambiara a ser el del phooka

-chupacabras- dijo jerem cambiando su amuleto de jakalope por el del chupacabras

-bien si los equipos ya están listos, el juego comienza en 5..- comenzo a decir la voz de los cristales mientras los jugadores se ponian en posicion

-4,3,2,1, JUEGUEN!- dijo la voz de los cristales, en ese momento el balon apareció en el centro de la cancha antes de que claws #cualquier duda revisen el cap anterior# comenzara a patear el balón

-tek no hora de su defensa- dijo tag a los gemelos los cuales asintieron

-can ortos unite- dijeron ambos gemelos haciendo aparecer a su perro de dos cabezas, en ese momento tek y no comenzaron a correr junto a su can ortos antes de que este se dividiera y cada uno se fuera por un lado mientras corrian alrededor de claws a gran velocidad

-circulo jauría- dijeron ambos gemelos mientras con su velocidad daban la ilucion de que habían muchos de ellos

-a ver si les gusta esto, HIPOCENTAURO! A CALVAGAR- dijo claws antes de que detrás de el apareciera un hipocentauro (un centauro con cabeza de caballo) de energía verde palido, en ese momento el hipocentauro dio un relinchido antes de que este junto a claws dieran un gran salto pasando a los tek no y al can ortos

-rápido pásame el balón- dijo ben por un lado antes de que claws le pasara el balón

-MINOTAURO! DERROTA A LOS INTRUSOS- dijo ben haciendo aparecer junto a el un gran minotauro de energía verde palido antes de que el minotauro diera un gran pisotón mientras ben pateaba el balón haciendo que este estuviera rodando por el suelo mientras a su paso se abria una gran grieta

-Jeremy todo tuyo- dijo tag antes de que el peli-rojo comenzara a correr en dirección a balón

-CHUPACABRAS A VOLAR!- dijo Jeremy haciendo aparecer a chupi (el nombre de su chupacabras) antes de que este extendiera sus alas para que luego Jeremy se elevara unos centímetros en el aire lo suficiente como para darle una patada al balón haciendo que este se elevara en el aire

-es mio- dijo tag corriendo pero cuando estaba apunto de cabecear el balón ben salto frente a el dándole el cabezazo al balón

-my lento tag- dijo ben en tono burlón mientras seguía al balón mientras tag miraba molesto al otro. en ese momento sergey atrapo el balo antes de comenzar a correr mientras a su lado aparecia un centauro de energía verde palido

-circulo jauría- dijeron los tek no comenzando a correr con sus canes alrededor de sergey

-PREPARENSE PARA EL PODER DEL CENTAURO- dijo sergey siguiendo de largo tacleando a no dejándolo en el suelo

-AGHH... mi pierna- dijo no sujetándose la pierna en el suelo

-oigan alto- dijo tag haciendo que todos se detuvieran antes de ir a ver a no junto con could

-no, te duele mucho?- pregunto tek viendo a su gemelo

-un poco- respondio el gemelo

-que mal, sin no, tek no podrá usar al can ortos- dijo tag

-tag lleva a no a la banca y trae a samira, tek es momento de usar a yako- dijo could mientras tag ayudaba a no a caminar, en ese momento tek saco de su bolsillo su amuleto de yako el cual coloco en su pecho mientras el del can ortos lo guardo

-bien que siga el juego- dijo tag volviendo con samira a la cancha, en ese momento sergey esquivo a samira y a tag antes de estar preparándose para patear directo a la portería

-esto va por mi hermano, YAKO HORA DE ARDER- dijo tek haciendo aparecer a yako quien en ese momento cambio su aspecto, ahora era mas grande, sus ojos eran blancos, su pelaje era azul menos en el pecho y en las patas donde tenia un pelaje blanco, 5 colas largas con puntas blancas y con 5 flamas flotando cerca de estas, en ese momento tek y yako comenzaron a correr a gran velocidad tal que le pudieron sacar el balón en menos de un segundo

-pero que?- pregunto sergey al ver que el balón ya no estaba, en ese momento tek y yako corrieron por toda la cancha esquivando a ben y claws pero en ese momento Jack y jesse aparecieron frente a el

-Roc AL ATAQUE- dijo jesse haciendo aparecer a una gigantesca águila de energía verde palida la cual dio un graznido

-ave trueno electrocútalo- dijo Jack haciendo aparecer un gran ave parecída al fénix pero con ojos luminosos y plumas en forma de rayo

-tomen esto- dijo tek antes de que las patas y el hocico de su zorro fueran envueltos por unas flamas azules, en ese momento tek patio con fuerza el balón mientras yako lo seguida por detrás hasta que el roc y el ave trueno extendieron sus alas mientras miraban de manera amenazante al zorro el cual dio un salto sobre el balón comenzando a girar con este transformándolo en una bola de fuego que derribo a los gemelos y a sus kay y estaba por llegar a la portería pero en ese momento selia atrapo el balón con ambas manos

-buen intento niño pero no te lo dejare tan fácil- dijo la dueña del amuleto del Grimm antes de lanzar el balón a gran altura haciendo que ben lo atrapara

-no tan rápido cerebro de toro-dijo could apareciendo junto con su semarlg comenzando a bloquearle el paso a ben y su minotauro

-perdona amor pero no tengo tiempo de jugar contigo- dijo ben dando un salto con el balón antes de que su minotauro lo impulsara con su mano haciendo que el albino diera un gran salto aterrizando frente a la porteria

-toma esto- dijo ben pateando el balón con fuerza habiendo que este tuviera un ligero brillo verdoso

-samira detenlo- dijo tag

-hada cumple mi deseo- dijo samira haciendo aparecer a su hada la cual creo un pequeño escudo de luz pero este no duro mucho antes de romperse

-FENIX MUESTRA TU ELEGANCIA- dijo eloise haciendo aparecer a su fénix creando una muralla de fuego azul con la cual detuvo el balón se elevo antes de que entre el fuego apareciera eloise quien pateo el balón pasándoselo a tag

-phooka te invoco- dijo tag haciendo aparecer su phooka con el cual se elevo pateando el balón en dirección a la portería contraria

-no tan rápido- dijo ben corriendo antes de darle una poderosa patada al balón haciendo que entrara en la portería dejando a todos los miembros de los bluekays en shock

-ja, les ganamos- dijo ben con una sonrisa mientras todos se acercaban

-bien muestren sus amuletos- dijo este mientras los demás con algode enojo y preocupación mostraban sus amuletos menos tag quien solo mostro el del fauno ya que el phooka se escondio detrás de el

-mmm tal vez elija el del semargl pero nose... dijo ben hasta que vio al pequeño caballo alado

-veo que ese phooka esta muy apegado a ti no? je pues lo escojo a el- dijo ben con una sonrisa melvada mientras tag lo miraba serio al igual que could

-toma, si quieres te doy mi semarlg- dijo could acercando su amuleto

-mmm mejor creo que pediré el premio B- dijo ben con una sonrisa maliciosa mientras could lo miraba molesto y apretaba los puños

-esta bien, como yo soy el que fundo el equipo me encargare de eso, sígueme- dijo could con seriedad mientras caminaba junto al albino hasta detrás de unos muros

-premio B? ire a ver que pasa- dijo tag caminando por donde se habían ido el peli-plata y el albino hasta que estuvo cerca pero escondido

-bien que es lo que quieres?- pregunto could con molestia

-mmm que tal un beso?- pregunto ben

-puack ni muerto te daraia un beso- dijo could crusandose de brazos

-es eso o que me lleve el phooka de tu amigo tag- dijo ben con un tono malicioso mientras con una mano sujetaba al otro del mentón

-esta bien pero solo uno en la mejilla- dijo could mientras ben mostraba su mejilla, en ese momento could estaba apunto de besarle la mejila hasta que el otro se dio vuelta mientras sujetaba por la nuca a could haciendo que el beso fuera un beso de labios hasta que could lo empujo separándose antes de escupir en el suelo

-"ups,, perdón fue un accidente" dijo ben en tono inocente mientras tomaba de la cintura al peli plata

-ya te di tu premio B, ahora vete- dijo could con enojo

-m- yo creo que no,creo que mejor perdire algo mas como premio B- dijo ben antes de darle una nalgada a could haciendo que este se enfadara y se sonrojara de vergüenza

-por que no te vas al diablo- dijo could tratando de empujar a ben pero en ese momento este le sujeta ambas manos con una mano y con la otra empujo al peli-plata hasta acorralarlo contra la pared

-y si no quiero?- pregunto ben en tono seductor mientras apegaba al otro a su cuerpo

-ya deja..me- dijo could tratando de empujar al albino

-OYE!- se escucho antes de que ben resiviera un golpe por parte de tag quien parecía muy enfadado

-argghh... como te atrevez- dijo ben levantándose del suelo

-como me atrevo? como te atreves tu a intentar abusar de could, mejor vete antes de que te rompa la cara sin ayuda de mis kays- dijo tag en tono amenazador mientras se paraba frente a could

-oigan que sucede aqui?- dijo samira llegando con el resto de los bluekays y los guardianes del bosque

-nada, equipo vamosnos- dijo ben acercándose a su equipo antes de que todos se fueran mientras tag y could los observaban seriamente.

Mas tarde ese dia could y tag se encontraban en la habitación del segundo mientras todos los demás alumnos que dormían en esa habitación se encontraban fuera

-COMO ES POSIBLE QUE HAYAS BESADO A BEN! ES UN TRAMPOSO, RUIN Y MALVADO!- se quejo tag con seriedad mientras caminaba de un lado al otro

-pues "perdona" pero yo no planeaba besarlo en especial en la boca, puack casi me vomito- dijo could

-SI PERO ERA LOGICO QUE EL HARIA ALGO ASI Y SI NO LLEGABA YO A GOLPEARLO QUIEN SABE LO QUE TE UBIERA HECHO- volvió a quejarse tag

-SI LO SE PERO POR SI NO TE LO HAS PUESTO A PENSAR YO ACEPTE SOLO PARA EVITAR QUE BEN SE QUEDE CON TU PHOOKA Y SI NO TIENES SUFICIENTES NEURONAS COMO PARA PENSAR EN ESO NO QUIERO VERTE MAS!- dijo could con un tono muy enfadado antes de salir de la habitación dando un fuerte portazo dejando a tag solo en la habitación

-BIEN VETE, QUIEN TE NECESITA- dijo tag molesto para luego también salir de la habitación. Unos minutos después, se podía ver como tag patiaba una lata por la calle con las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón

-tonto could, como se atreve a decir que no tengo neuronas? El es quien cayo en una trampa de ben- dijo tag dándole una fuerte patada a la lata

-tienes que entederlo, el lo hizo por algo bueno- se escuchi una voz parecida a la de tag lo cual sorprendio a este

-quien esta allí?- pregunto tag buscando al dueño de la voz

-soy yo, fauno- se escucho antes de que tag viera como en su bolsillo brillaba su amuleto el cual brillo antes de que su fauno apareciera frente a el

-oye espera puedes hablar?- pregunto tag sorprendido de ver a su kay frente a el y hablándole

-si puedo hablar, también chupi, jumper,phooka y todos los kays pero muy pocos hablan con sus compañeros- dijo fauno mientras tomaba su flauta

-y por que quieres hablar conmigo?- pregunto tag mientras veía que nadie estuviera cerca

-por lo de could, el solo se preocupo por ti y phooka, a el le importas mas de lo que crees- dijo fauno mientras comenzaba a tocar su flauta con una suave melodía

-bueno… si pero el fue descuidado y casi termina abusado por ben- dijo tag cruzado de brazos

-si pero quien es el que conoce mejor a ben, tu o el?- pregunto fauno mientras seguía tocando su flauta

-bueno.. yo… pero..- comenzó a decir tag mientras se ponía menos serio

-el incluso quiso darle su amuleto a ben, su único amuleto y solo para que tu conserves el tuyo- dijo fauno mientras caminaba por la calle tocando su suave melodía siendo seguido por tag hasta que llegaron a un parque con un gran árbol. En ese momento fauno se sento al pie del árbol al igual que tag quien ahora parecía deprimido

-soy un idiota- dijo tag con tristesa

-sip, pero solo por que el también te importa mucho- dijo fauno dejando de tocar su flauta

-si…. Tengo que disculparme con el, pero como hacerlo cuando el ni me quiere ver?- pregunto tag

-pues creo que con decir que eres un idiota celoso y que te arrodilles frente a el será suficiente- bromeo fauno

-eje si, supongo eso seria lo minimo, oye de verdad que me caes bien- dijo tag dandoe un golpe amistoso en el brazo a su kay

-pues soy tu kay, naci de ti y parte de ti siempre sere- dijo fauno con una sonrisa mientras guardaba su flauta

-bueno ire a buscar a could, por cierto gracias- dijo tag levantándose del suelo

-bien, te deseo suerte tag y espero volver a hablar contigo, si me necesitas solo llamame- dijo fauno antes de brillar para luego transformarse en el amuleto el cual salto a la mano de tag antes de que este lo guardara.

Ya en la noche, se podía ver como todos en el instituto riffler se encontraban dormidos y en el techo se podía ver a could sentado junto a su semargl viendo la luna llena

-muy bella no semargl?- pregunto could a su kay el cual solo asintió antes de ver a un costado

-em…could? Puedo hablar contigo?- se escucho la voz de tag quien se encontraba detrás del peli-plata

-que pasa? Ahora vienes a quejarte de que veo la luna?- pregunto molesto could sin ver al otro

-no, nada de eso, vengo a pedirte perdón - dijo tag sentándose cerca de could

-y….?- pregunto could

-ah..y fui un completo idiota- dijo tag

-y…?- volvió a decir el peli-plata con una sonrisa

-oye!- dijo tag dándole un golpe amistoso en el hombro al otro mientras el kay de este volvia al amuleto

-jeje con el perdón fue suficiente para mi- dijo could parándose mientras se estiraba, en ese momento could resbalo y estaba por caer

-COULD!- grito tag levantándose rapido sujetando la mano del peli-plata para luego acercarlo a el

-G-gracias- dijo could hasta que noto la poca distancia entre ambos por lo cual se sonrojo mientras veía los ojos castaños del otro con el reflejo de la luna, en ese momento tag sujeto el mentón del otro antes de acortar distancia entre ambos poniendo sus labios sobre los del peli-plata formando un duce beso que dejo sorprendido a este

Continuara….


End file.
